Don't Leave Me
by miaadventure
Summary: What if in The One, while Maxon was comforting Kriss when Celeste was shot, America made her move? In Maxon's POV
1. Chapter 1

I was comforting Kriss when I heard a voice.

America's voice.

"DON'T SHOOT!"

Six rapid shots rang out and I turned around-

America screamed and was lying on the ground.

Two bullets in one arm.

One in the other.

Three on her chest.

"AMERICA!" I saw Officer Leger leap to tackle the rebel who had fired at America and I left Kriss, running for America on the ground.

I didn't care about Kriss.

Kriss was nothing to me in that moment.

America was my everything.

"America... America... Listen to me. You will NOT die. America I'm so sorry I love you I shouldn't have let you go I was so stupid America don't die America I LOVE YOU!" I yelled, wrapping my arms around her slim body and lifting her up in my arms.

The rebels had stopped shooting.

They liked America. They didn't want her to die.

I ran out of the room, carrying America to the nearest safe room. I took off my suit and shirt, wrapping the shirt around her torso. "America. America. Can you hear me?"

Her eyes were closed, her skin deathly pale. Her breathing labored, and I cradled her head in my arms. "M..."

My heart broke. She was too weak to even say my name? What did I do?

"America... I'm so sorry. I... I shouldn't have let you go- I love you. I love you, I love you. I love you."

I saw her gather herself, preparing herself to say something. "Of all the lies you've told me, that's the one I resent the most."

She quoted me.

And she closed her eyes, unconscious.

The rebels soon left, and America was in the infirmary. I became reclusive, hiding in my room and not coming out for anything. My parents were dead- I didn't care about my father's death.

..

Kriss came into my room.

"Darling?" She said. She walked over to me and started running her fingers up and down my arm. "When do you want to have the wedding?"

"What?"

"The wedding. Ours. When?"

"I can't believe you," I said bitterly. "America is UNCONSCIOUS. MY PARENTS ARE DEAD. CELESTE IS DEAD- AND YOU WANT TO KNOW WHEN WE ARE GOING TO GET MARRIED?!"

"Maxon, I didn't mean it like that-"

"NO. You don't understand, I NEVER loved you. I NEVER did, NEVER will. My heart belongs to America. I'm only going to ask once, ask once nicely. Leave. Leave. I never want to see your face again."

"Maxo-"

"LEAVE!"

..

I didn't care that she was crying when she left. But she didn't cry as much as I thought she would. I think that deep down she knew I loved America more than anything.

..

..

..

..

Please wake up.

* * *

**If you've read DCOMA, RFRF! (Read, Follow, Review, Favorite.) Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, Mia here, the author. So this story was actually supposed to be a one shot. Sorry about that! I really was going to have it be a one shot. But because of the response (and the fact that I can't post an AN without a chapter), here's a sequel!**

..

I held her hand. America, America, America. My America.

The doctor came in. "King Maxon, she's not waking up, it's not likely she will survive-"

"NO!" I yelled. "AMERICA IS TOO STRONG FOR THAT! SHE. WILL. NOT. DIE." The doctor left and I sat back down. But he was probably right, and I held back tears as I thought,

_My America's dying._

..

I was awake. I knew I was awake. I was probably half alive, half dead. I heard Maxon yell at the doctor. I initially wanted to wake up, open my eyes, see him.

But then I remembered what he did to me. And I reconsidered. Did he deserve me?

Or did I not deserve him?

I knew it was in me to wake up. But I also knew that I could just give up. I could give up, and wouldn't have to deal with Maxon.

I heard Lucy enter.

"King Maxon, I will watch her. She will be alright."

I felt Maxon's lips on my forehead and heard the door open and close as he left.

Then I woke up for Lucy.

My eyes opened, even if slowly. Lucy's eyes were wide, and I clamped a hand over her mouth before she could shout for someone.

"Lucy. Don't. Say. Anything. I'm going to leave. I'm going to take my hand off your mouth now, okay? And if you make a sound, I will die right here, right now." She nodded and I took my hand off her mouth.

"Where will you go?" She asked as we sat there. I shrugged. "Somewhere. Definitely not here."

Lucy sighed. "Why do you have to go?" She asked. I smiled a little, holding back tears that threatened to spill. "Maxon doesn't want me here."

She nodded slowly and hugged me. "What shall I tell everyone?" I looked out the window. "Tell them... Tell them I'm dead. You can tell Aspen the truth, and he'll help you lie. You can say that I died in my comatose state. I'll let the doctor know, and ask him to say that my skin had become infected, and they couldn't risk someone getting sick, so they threw me out." Lucy nodded silently and hugged me one last time. "I'll leave tonight," I said. "Bring Aspen and the doctor to me." She smiled a little. "Promise me you'll come and see me again," she said, and I nodded as she left.

I explained the same to Aspen and the doctor. Aspen's reactions were much like Lucy's, and I knew they would be happy together. I was hugged, kissed.

I fled in the middle of the night.

_Goodbye, Maxon. May you and the queen live happily together._

..

**Huh. I might actually continue this even more. It depends. Let me know what you want, and I'll decide. Thanks for reading, and RFRF!**


End file.
